endridefandomcom-20200214-history
Shun Asanaga
Shun Asanaga (浅永 瞬, Asanaga Shun) is an ordinary yet positive and bright 15-year-old middle school boy who lived in the "Land Above" — lands in this place. He had discovered a mysterious crystal at his scientific businessman father's company, and the moment he touched the crystal, he was transported to Endra. Appearance Shun is seen wearing his "Surface" clothes throughout the series. Which consist of a red hoodie and blue jeans. Shun has a lean figure with chocolate brown, spiky hair and deep blue eyes. While the Ignauts were crossing over snowy mountains, Shun wore a forest green coat over his normal clothes to keep warm in the cold weather. Weapon "Katakaragu (Kahogu)" is cool sword of the hero of the shallow Asanaga-kun! It is quite likely strong! Be on the look out for Shun and his weapon when Endride airs! History Early Life Shun was born in Endora. He was the son of Delzaine. Eventually, he was kidnaped by Asanaga and raised on the surface. Plot "Ride" Shun Asanaga wakes up in the morning, bright sunlight shines upon his face through the closed curtains. After sitting up from his bed, Shun stares at the sunlight that had seeped through his window, tiredly. Latter, on his way to school, Shun stops by a mineral shop. As Shun is admiring crystals at the local mineral store, the owner comments on Shun's obsession with the stones, to which Shun inquires if the ones in the owner's hand are new. The owner confirms this, telling to Shun the names of the just arrived stones. As Shun is eager to touch them, the owner hands him one. Shun starts to admire the crystal against sunlight when a loud bell rings in the distance, signaling that Shun is going to be late for school. He promises to come by again after school to buy the one he had been admiring. While running to school, Shun thinks back on when was the first time that he showed interest in crystals, thinking that he was probably too young to remember when he gained interest in them. But still he is able to remember the first crystal he ever saw. Shun used to think that there were small worlds inside crystals, trapped there, and if he would stare long enough into one he would be sucked into it. Now he almost wishes that that was the case. Later that day, Shun is talking with his mother about the crystal he saw, noting it was like there was a whole new world inside of it. Shun's mother guesses easily that the crystal her son had been admiring was a garden quartz. Shun, revealing that his mother used to be former archaeologist, is slightly surprised that she knew about it. Shun inquires from his mother if she has thought about getting back to research, that she wouldn't need to worry about him. Assuring to her that he can take care of himself now, Shun's mother thanks him and decides maybe in a year or two she might get back. Shun tells his mother that the moai statues on Easter Island actually have bodies under them. The two talk about Shun's father, that he is working so hard that he might forget his own birthday this year. Shun assures to his mother that he has been constantly texting and reminding him of it, and if he still forgot, he would sneak into his office and dragg him home. His mother then calls him brave and smiles kindly at him. The next few days Shun studies, plays basketball with his friends, looks at different crystals and visits the crystal shop. Texting to his father about his big birthday party at seven, telling to him that he better come and not later say that he forgot all about it. Gallery Shun Asanaga (Anime-2).png Shun Asanaga (Anime).png Shun's family.jpg|Shun's family picture Infobox.jpg|Early design for Shun. Shun admiring the crystal.jpg|Sun admiring a crystal Category:Characters Category:Male characters